This invention pertains to a device which is adapted to serve as a storing, carrying, handling, and drying package for a bar of soap or shampoo.
Soap bar products which include, but are not limited to, bar soaps and bar shampoos are typically packaged in a cardboard box with a paper wrapper, both of which are adapted to be thrown away when the package is opened. Moreover, packaging materials for soap bar products are often not suitable for storage or carrying since they tend to disintegrate or leak when wet. A product does not currently exist which serves as a packaging for the product, and which can also be used for storing, handling, drying and carrying the product.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved packaging for a soap bar products, and in particular to provide a structure which can be used while traveling. The structure can carry a potentially sticky bar of soap or shampoo and dry the bar without the bar sticking to, or leaking to anything else it is packed with.